empty promises
by EmmaLeighx
Summary: samuel charles cooper made too many promises, but at least he had a decent reason not to keep them, because you can't keep your word when you're long gone.


empty promises;

please note, i don't own harry potter or hogsmede or the hp universe, as much as i'd love to. I also do not own the dalton's, their credit goes to their respective owners on the roleplay website, www dot achangedhogwarts2 dot proboards dot com. well, i own josh, but that's another matter. neither do i own any other character mentioned. there are two that are mine, and that's samuel cooper and byron nott. if you want to know a little bit more about a changed hogwarts and it's plots, well, take a look. this little scenario actually happened on there, and it's about to set off a war. anyway.

It's funny isn't it, how sometimes, you're so blind to the possibilities, that you can't see that the person underneath your nose is the one that you could, and would, happily spend the rest of your life with. That's funny as in crazy, mad and odd, not funny as in laughable. It's even more funny that when you eventually realise, you no longer have that chance. It was this way for Samuel Charles Cooper, who loved one miss Evelyn Marie Dalton with his whole heart, and yet he never told her. He never got the chance, because his personality stopped him from being the man that could admit that. You see, Mr Cooper was cocky, and good looking and flirtatious and charming, and all these other words that mean nothing now. There were three words that meant a whole lot, and those were the words that he'd only said to two people in his life, and that was most certainly not in the same context. At eighteen years old, Sam had told his mother that he loved her, but that was before the divorce. He'd told his sister that he loved her. That was three months ago, and that was the last time he'd ever see her. He'd told people a lot of things, but Sam's thing usually was making promises that he wouldn't keep. It wasn't always that he didn't intend to keep them, but it was usually that he forgot about them, or he made them whilst drunk, or he didn't have the chance. But he vowed to change. He vowed to make no promises unless he was absolutely sure that he would keep it.

After making this promise to himself, he made a series of other promises. The first was that he'd promised he'd never let Isabella Dalton down. Izzy was the cousin of Evelyn, and she was like a little sister to Samuel, and he also made a second promise, that he'd always be there to look out for her. The most easy promise to keep was the third one that he made to her. He promised that he was going to punch Byron Nott, because, well, there were many reasons, but the main one was because the idiot was planning on marrying Isabella and Samuel hated that idea, and he wasn't the only one. The fourth promise was a stupid promise now he was looking back, because it wasn't like he could really control it. But sadly enough, this was the promise that he wanted to keep the most. The one he made to Evelyn Dalton. He'd promised her he'd never leave. He'd promised her that he'd always be there. He promised that he'd never leave her, and he promised that she'd never be alone. Yes, Samuel Cooper made too many promises, and the worst thing was, that every single one got broken, on the day that a decision was made. Sam was working in Honeydukes, and the day was a nice one, considering that it was winter. He'd only had to stack one or two shelves full of chocolate, so it was an easy day. About eleven he'd had to reach up and pull a box of chocolates down for a customer, but other than that, it was uneventful. And then something caught his attention.

You see, Sam had been dating the eldest daughter of Maria and Clifford Dalton, although they'd done their best to keep it a secret from her parents for very good reasons. Some of the Dalton children knew. Ok, most of the Dalton children knew, but the adults were not meant to find out until they were ready. But of course, things never go to plan and so it came about that Maria and Clifford found out about Sam and their daughter, and didn't approve. No one was good enough for their daughter, especially not a shelf stacker. Pure blood or not, he wasn't good enough, and that was that. So, what do the Dalton's do when they have a problem? They do what all people with good influence and the means to do so would do. The have the problem removed, or taken care of. Unfortunately, as I said, things don't always go to plan. Sam's ears picked up the word 'Dalton Estate' and he almost ran toward his manager, slowing himself to a run as not to slip and fall. "If that's a delivery, I've got it covered" Sam said eagerly, holding his hands out for the chocolate boxes. You see, he also ran deliveries for a little bit of extra money, and all you'd needed to say was 'to the Dalton Estate' and he'd have apparated out before you could say 'and some Bertie Botts beans too'. His boss raised an eyebrow at his eagerness, and without a word dumped the boxes into his hands, and then he was gone.

How true. 'he was gone'. This was the most important decision he ever made, and also the worst, because it resulted in him being gone. Forever.

Samuel Cooper died that day. I know, you're probably asking how, but no, the chocolates weren't poisoned. No, he didn't have a sudden heart attack, and no, it wasn't because of anything else medically related either. Samuel Cooper was hit by the avada kedavra curse, whilst the love of his life was on the other side of the door, and the thing was that, he'd never told her loved her. Not to her face, anyway. He'd written her a single letter, months before his death, and had instructed the postman to send it in February, it was so that he had no way to avoid telling her how he felt. He knew the letter was important, but he didn't know just how important, because that letter was the last thing he gave Evie. Well, there was one more thing, but that would take a few more months to enter the world. Yes, Samuel Cooper was gone from the World forever, but apparently, he left a huge part of himself behind.


End file.
